poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Opening/Dragon Racing (Opening credits roll, followed by a shot of the village of Berk in the daytime) Hiccup (Narrator): This is Berk, the best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!" (Fishlegs, who is now 20 and even larger, rides Meatlug (his Gronckle dragon) who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and Hookfang (his Monstrous Nightmare), side-check them steal their sheep) Snotlout: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? Fishlegs: No, Snotlout! That was mine! Snotlout: Here ya go, babe. (tosses the sheep to Ruffnut) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do. Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! (B''elch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd) '''Stoick': That's eight for the twins, Astrid lines with three,Fishlegs and Snotlout have none, and Ash and Hiccup is no where to be found. Gobber: Scared them off in the big talk. Didn't ya Stoick? (WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.) Astrid: What you doing Snotlout? They're gotta win now! Snotlout: '''She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets! '''Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?! Snotlout: '''Only for a few hours! '''Hiccup (V.O.): Now dragons use to be a problem,but that was 5 years ago. Now they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, "all you can eat" feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. (In the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods) Stoick: It's time Gobber. Gobber: Righty oh, Last Lap (The viking blew the horn that looks like a dragon) Astrid: The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! Ruffnut: Come on, Barf! Tuffnut: Let's go! Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug! (Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.) Astrid: Whooo-hooo! Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go! Gobber: (He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it) Astrid: Up, up, up! (In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep) Astrid: NO! Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug! (Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut) Fishlegs: Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten! Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep! Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?! Ruffnut: I'm totally winning! Fishlegs: We're winning together! (She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild) Snotlout: Oh, no! Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now! Tuffnut: Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying-- (He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war) Ruffnut: Hey! Tuffnut: --to steal all my glory! (Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance) Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid! Tuffnut: It's MY glory! Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING! Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands. Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha! (She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand) Tuffnut: Whoa! Ruffnut: Astrid! Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law! Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo! (Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid) Snotlout: Uh, excuse me! Astrid: Stormfly! (Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces) Crowd: Oh! (Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!) Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! (The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory) Hiccup (V.O.): Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. Hiccup,Toothless and his friends found another Island (Out at the ocean Toothless zoom cross at his top speed then we see Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Hiccup and their friends riding on Toothless then we a pod of Thunderdurms and Toothless began to head up to the sky) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Alright Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! (Toothless went into the clouds and he done all of his tricks swang side to side, over, under, spining, and diving then we sees a flock of Tiberjacks) Misty: Wow, Tiberjacks. Sandy Cheeks: '''Amazing. '''Hiccup: What do you think bud? You want to give this another shoot? Toothless: (Groan) Rabbit: Oh no not this again Hiccup. Cera: It's not going to work this time. Ducky: Oh No no no no no no no. Yoshino: You'll get hurt. Ash Ketchum: Come on guys he'll do just fine. Hiccup: He's right. It'll be fine.(He set the wing to hold and unhook the saddle) Ready? (Hiccup lean to the side and fall and Toothless and the others dive with him) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Whoa. (Then they see the ocean getting closer) Ash Ketchum: Okay Hiccup, now! (Hiccup reach his and released wings and a fin on his back then he glide though the sky with Toothless and the others behind him) Mr. Krabs: Go ahead Toothless, Give him a lift.( Toothless fire him to go up) Hiccup: '''This is amazing. (he's head towards a rock pilliar) No longer amazing. Guys! '''Littlefoot: Hang on Hiccup we're coming! (Toothless try to caught up but he couldn't) Hiccup: '''Oh no! (Toothless fire the rock pilliar and catch Hiccup and everyone began to fall and into the tree) '''Misty: Hang on! (They hit the trees and roll down hill) Spike: '''(groan) '''Cera: You could say that again. Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Here I am. Grandma Longneck: Are you alright? (Littlefoot nod) Grandpa Longneck: Would you like to come out? Littlefoot: Sure thing grandpa. Patrick: Are we dead? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't think so. Ash Ketchum: Hiccup are you okay? Hiccup: Yeah I'm okay. (he ajust his pegleg) Whew! That really came out of nowhere. Squidward: Actually Hiccup it was there the whole time. (The rock pilliar started to crumble and collapse down) Mako: You made it used to be there. Hiccup: We gotta work on your glide solo there bud. That uh lock up tail makes some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers. Hey? (He removed his helmet and he walk to the cliff and look over the horizon) Pooh and his friends: Oh! Ash and his friends: '''Oh. '''Littlefoot: '''Whoa! Check this out. '''Guido: Wow! Melman: Whoa! Roger Rabbit: Jeepers. Woody Woodpecker: - Hiccup: '''Well, Looks like we found another one guys. - - - - '''Buzzie: '''What's wrong with him? '''Ash Ketchum: I think Toothless saying "You own me apology". Hiccup: (to Ash) Is that so? (to Toothless) You want me apology. Is that what you want big baby boop? (Toothless mocking him.) Hiccup: Well try this on. (He give him a headlock) Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse? (Toothless lifted up) Hiccup: Oh come on, come on, you won't hurt one legged, (He look down on the cliff) Bah! (Toothless laugh) Hiccup: Okay your right! Your right. You win. You win. (Toothless leads down) Hiccup: (laugh) He's down! Ah, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter...! pins Hiccup, who moans in mock pain. Toothless then licks him repeatedly Ugh! to his feet and wipes the drool off his clothes You know that doesn't wash out! laughs and Hiccup playfully flicks the excess drool at him Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Hiccup I'll help you dry your clothes. Yoshino: I think we used add this place on our map. (Hiccup open his book and uncover the map of all kinds of dragons) Kowalski: Only ten seconds to name this island go. Hiccup: So what should we name it? (Toothless itching his armpit) Hiccup: Itching armpit it is. Brock: What do you guys think we'll find in this area? Alex: '''Maybe like a flock of Timberjacks.' '''Petrie: '''Maybe little Terrors. '''Shido Itsuka: '''Or maybe a Whispering Death or two Kronk: What do you and Ash think we'll find here Hiccup? Hiccup: Who knows Ash Ketchum: Maybe we'll find another Night Fury Hiccup: Will that be something? Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes, That Buzzie: Flaps: Buzzie: Look Flaps - - - - - - - - - (Astrid and Stormfly appears) Ash Ketchum: Hey Astrid! Hiccup: Afternoon my lady Astrid: Well, winning races. What else? The real question is... where have ''YOU been? Ash Ketchum: Avoiding our dad Astrid: Oh no What happened now? Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna love this. We wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. We saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and we get. (Imitating Stoick) "Son, we need to talk." Astrid: (Imitates Hiccup) "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started." Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? Hiccup: A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: Stoick "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..." Astrid: Hiccup talking to his dad "Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." Hiccup: Laughing WHEN have I ever done that with my hands? Astrid: You just did. Hiccup: Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious. Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--" Astrid: Hiccup off; excited TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing! him hard in the chest fin pops out. Hiccup grunts and Astrid laughs. Hiccup: the fin back into his flight suit You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive! and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup Hiccup: Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. Astrid: What did you tell him? - - Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Your my best friend and my brother Astrid: What you searching for is not there Hiccup: Maybe Shido Itsuka: Astrid: Hiccup: (They saw a smoke - - - Enter Eret Son of Eret (They fly towards the smoke and then they saw a mountain covered with ice) Hiccup: Whoa! Ash Ketchum: What just happened? Hiccup: '''I don't know. (To Astrid) Stay close. '''Spongebob Squarepants: What do you make of this Patrick? Patrick: That is one big iceberg. Spongebob Squarepants: Let's check it out. (They fly towards the giant ice and look around and see that it used to be a fort) Hiccup: '''What happen here? '''Flaps: '''I don't know. '''Ducky: '''I do not know either, I do not. (They saw a giant footprints which made Toothless nervous) '''Hiccup: Hey easy bud! Astrid: (gasp) Hiccup. (Then he saw the dragon hunters) Dragon Hunter#1: '''Fire! '''Hiccup: Astrid Look out! (As they a net and caught Astrid and Stormfly and fall) Astrid: Guys! Ash Ketchum: Hang on Astrid we got you. (As our heroes save Astrid and Stormfly fight the hunters by firing her spikes) Man: Watch the tail! (As he tried to hold down her head) Man: Tied those legs up! (Then he heard a noise and saw toothless) This that what I think it is? (Our heroes Hiccup: Stop! Astrid: Stormfly! What are you do!? (Hiccup opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick) Man: Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army. Astrid: Dragon army? Hiccup: Look, we don't want any trouble. Voice: '''I'm afraid you do have trouble. - '''Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Littlefoot: Ah. Cera: Not again. Ducky: Oh no no no no. Petrie: It's them. Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: You cannot escape Ash Ketchum: Not today! (to Hiccup) We have to warn our dad about this. () Hiccup and his friends warn Stoick about Drago is coming The rest of the teens are flying around.] Fishlegs: Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo! Ruffnut: Yahoo! flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again. grunts and shakes her fist at them Snotlout: Ha-ha. Stoick: (To villager) Hey, how are you? Stoick: (To another villager) Beautiful day. Stoick: Spitelout Hello, Spitelout, great game today. nearly bumps into another villager Stoick: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack. is at his smithy doing dentist work on a Zippleback Stoick: (To Gobber) Any sign of them? Gobber: Ah, they're probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want those kids running the village? You can still delay your retirement. Stoick: Oh, they're ready. You'll see. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stoick: - Hiccup: They're building a dragon army! Ash Ketchum: Or that least the guy they work for is making one. Dra-go blooded fist I think? (Stoick was shocked when he heard that) Tuffnut: I'll blooded his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon! Ruffnut: Or mine! Tuffnut: Ugh, your such a moron. Fishlegs: A beautiful moron. Snotlout: Yeah! Ruffnut: Ugh! - Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? Ash Ketchum: Um yeah! Hiccup: Wait you know him? - Stoick: Hiccup: - - - - Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist he's a mad man with uncon - - - - - - - - - - Astrid: Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: - - - - - - - Pretend to Capture/Stoick tells Hiccup and his friends about Drago Bludvist (Cut to see Eret Eret: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gobber: We - - - - Stoick: Hiccup: We're trying protect the dragons, why Stoick: Because war is what he wants son! Hiccup: (Sigh) Ash Ketchum: Stoick could you tell us who is Drago Bludvist and why did he want to control all the dragons? Please? Stoick: Alright! Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we faced. (Flashback starts) Stoick (V.O.): Into our mist came a stranger from a strange land, covered in a cloak made of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. (The vikings laughing) - Spongebob&Patrick:(Try not to laugh) - - Snotlout&Fishlegs:(laughing) Ruffnut: (laughing) Stupid! Tuffnut: (Laughing) Good one! Stoick: I we laugh too. - Drago (V.O.):See how well you'll do without me! Stoick (V.O.): (The (Flashback ends) Stoick: I, was then one, to escape. Rabbit: Oh my. Piglet: Oh dear. Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. Ducky: Oh no,no,no,no! Private: - - - - - Hiccup: Come on Ash Ash Ketchum: Okay - - - - Zhane: Zazu, you better fellow them to make sure they're okay. Littlefoot: You too Petrie. Petrie: Me on it. Zazu: - - - - - Ash and Hiccup been kidnapped by Mysterious Dragon Rider (We watch Toothless soaring through the sky above the cloud with Hiccup and Ash on his back.) (Hiccup is so upset about his father said.) Hiccup: '''(Yelling in anger) (Ash, Pikachu and Toothless were worried about Hiccup.) '''Ash Ketchum: Hiccup what's going to happened to us if Drago is going to capture me, Pikachu,and Toothless? Hiccup: Don't worry Ash. I'll protect both of you no matter what. I will not anything happening to you. I promise. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Hiccup you, Toothless and Pikachu are my best friends forever. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: (glad) Pika! (Then he heard somethings coming) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? (Pikachu pointed at the clouds) Ash Ketchum: Um Hiccup I think we been following by something. Hiccup: Ah come on dad really?! Ash Ketchum: That's not our dad. (It was a person with a strange mask looking at Hiccup and Ash then it down and dissappeared into the clouds) Ash Ketchum: '''Something tells me that we're not alone. '''Hiccup: Yeah okay. No sudden movements. (Then a mysterious dragon rider and new dragon appear right out of the clouds) (The dragon began circling around them and the dragon rider point at Hiccup, Ash, Pikachu, and Toothless) Ash Ketchum: I've never seen that dragon before. (Then the dragon stop right in front of them and showed it has four wings) Hiccup: '''Hold on! Hold on! (As the two dragon are still flying looking at each other with angry faces there was a screeching sound coming from behind Toothless) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look Out! (It was another dragon behind them then it grab Hiccup, Ash, and Pikachu and then Toothless began to fall) '''Ash & Hiccup: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (Toothless fell down to icy water. He try to fly to save Hiccup,Pikachu and Ash but without Hiccup he can't fly then underwater dragon got Toothless leaving behind Hiccup's helmet) Petrie: '''Phew following a dragon it not so easy. '''Zazu: (gasp) (They saw Ash,Pikachu and Hiccup being taking by a flock of dragons) Zazu: Ash,Pikachu and Hiccup are in trouble. Petrie: Oh no! Zazu: We must tell Pooh and the others. Petrie: Yeah, we have to warn the others quick. (The mysterious dragon rider takes Ash, Pikachu,and Hiccup.) Hiccup: Hey, You left my dragon you back there! Ash Ketchum: Yeah he can't fly on his own he'll drown! (They heading towards a mountain with ice spikes.) Ash and Hiccup first met Hiccup's Long Lost Mother (They landed inside where a group of dragons with angry looks) Hiccup: We have to head back for my dragon! (The dragons are cornering Hiccup, Ash and Pikachu. Hiccup brings out a sword made of fire trying to distract them) Ash Ketchum: Hiccup more dragons are getting closer. I think you should used your gas attack. (Hiccup put away his sword and turned on the gas around him and Ash and light it. Then he walk slowly towards a dragon sticking out his hand then the mysterious rider around them) Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Hiccup: The Dragon thief? Ash Ketchum: Or Drago Bludvist? Hiccup: Do you even understand what we're saying?? (A mysterious dragon rider shake his staff that can communicate the dragons. Then a dragon came and drop Toothless) Hiccup: Toothless! I'm happy to see you okay bud. Ash Ketchum: I'm happy to see you okay too. Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Hiccup: You really had us worry there. (A mysterious dragon rider shaked his staff and the dragons ignite their fire and light up the place. Toothless tried to protect Ash,Hiccup,and Pikachu) (A mysterious dragon rider Ash Ketchum: '''I'm feeling very nervous. '''Hiccup: It's okay Ash. (A mysterious dragon rider saw Hiccup's scar it gasp) Ash Ketchum: Okay Hiccup this guy is scaring me out. (The mysterious dragon rider heard what Ash said his name.) ???: Hiccup? (The mysterious dragon rider remove a helmet reveal it's a woman) Woman: C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? Hiccup: Uh should I? Should I know you? Woman: No you were only a baby. But a mother never forgets. (Hiccup is shocked) Ash Ketchum: Wait what?! Did you said Mother?! Pikachu: Pika? Woman: Shh.. Come. (Cut to see Stoick and Gobber with Pooh and the others looking for Hiccup and Ash before it's too late) Stoick: Bullhead just like his mother. Ah she can never stay put either. Gobber: He just twenty. And a Viking! I mean could there be a worst possible combination? Hah, I think about how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day . . . Oh, well, not much has changed, actually. Stoick: If Hiccup and Ash find Drago before we find them. Gobber: Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury’s around. It’s a Night Fury! (Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.) - - Petrie: Stoick! Zazu: Pooh! Littlefoot: Petrie what's a matter? Petrie: Ash,Pikachu,and Hiccup need help. Alex: Marty: - - - Stoick: Find them Skullcrusher. Find them! - Valka's Past/Meet Bewilderbeast Ash Ketchum: Wait a second, who are you? Hiccup: Ah hold on. wait just a minute. Woman: This way. Hiccup: Come back here. Woman: Come. Hiccup: You can't just say something like that, and run off. You're my MOTHER!?'' mean what the?! Do you do you grasp how insane it sounds?! '''Woman:' Come quickly! Hiccup: My friends and I have questions! Ash Ketchum: Yeah like where have you been all this time? Hiccup: '''And what have you been doing?! Huh? They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you've been eaten by.... (They walk into a world under the ice and there are a lots of dragons flying in the air and little babies too then they up and see the woman with her dragon with big eyes) '''Hiccup: This is where you been for twenty years. (She nodded) Ash Ketchum: You been rescuing all the dragons. (She nod again.) Hiccup: Unbelievable! Woman: You not upset? Hiccup: What? No don't know. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around, to be frank. It's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of . . . crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. Woman: (giggle) Well at less I'm not boring. Right? Hiccup: Well I suppose there is that. One pacific thing. Woman: Do-Do you like it? Hiccup: I-I-I I don't have the words. Ash Ketchum: Yeah this is fantastic! (Cloudjumper looking at Ash) Wow! You must be a Stormcutter right? (She amazed Ash knowing all kinds of dragon as she walk towards him and look at him) Woman: So who is this the young boy? Hiccup: Oh. This is Ash Ketchum. He's my best friend. And also of course my new brother. Ash Ketchum: Please to meet you Hiccup's mom. Woman: Such a sweet boy. But please call me Valka. (The other dragons sniffing at Toothless and looking at Pikachu and then Toothless scared them away) Ash Ketchum: It's okay Toothless and Pikachu they just want to say hello. Valka: C-Can I? Ash Ketchum: Oh Sure. Valka: Oh he's beautiful - - - - Hiccup: We found him in the woods Ash Ketchum: - Valka: This Snapper lost his leg to Drago. - Valka: Ash Ketchum:That's terrible - Valka: And what is this? Did Drago did this too? Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - Valka: I thought was possible. Hiccup: No really.. Valka: Believe me I try as well,but it won't change Hiccup. Ash Ketchum: How come Valka? Valka: Some of us just born different. (Flashback starts) Valka (V.O.): Berk was land of kill and be kill,but I believe peace was possible. (Viking was about to kill the Monstrous Nightmare) Valka (Flashback): Stop you'll only make it worse. (The Montrous Nightmare quickly escape Valka (V.O.): But it was very unpopular. (Cloudjumper Valka (Flashback): Hiccup! Valka (V.O.): One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. (Valka came to the house and brings an axe and rushes to rescue Hiccup as a baby) Valka (V.O.): I rushed to protect you. (But then turns out Cloudjumper was being gentle to baby Hiccup) Valka (V.O.): But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. (Cloudjumper turns his attention to Valka and accidentally recieve Hiccup a scar on his bottom mouth) Valka (V.O.): This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. (Then an axe appears startling Cloudjumper) Stoick: Valka run! Valka (Flashback): No don't! (Cloudjumper look at Valka Stoick: I'm coming! (He got baby Hiccup) Valka (Flashback): No! Aah Stoick! Stoick: Valka! Valka (Flashback): Stoick! Stoick: Valka! (Flashback ends) Valka: You and your father nearly died that night. All because I couldn't kill a dragon. Hiccup: Runs in the family. Valka: He break my heart from this Ash Ketchum: So how do you survived? Valka: Oh Cloudjumper never met to harm me thought I belong here. (They see a gigantic dragon called the Bewilderbeast Valka: The home of the great Bewilderbeast (The dragons are bow down at Bewilderbeast Valka: Every nest is queen, but this is a king of all dragons with his icy breath for safe Hiccup: Was that the ice spitter he did this? Ash Ketchum: I think he protect all the dragons. Valka: He's right. He only Ash Ketchum: Can Bewilderbeast control all the dragons? (Baby dragons are coming to see Toothless) Valka: All,but babies off course. (Cloudjumper Valka: Who listen to no one. (Bewilderbeast wake up Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Valka: I live here for twenty years Hiccup - - - - - - - - - - - Astrid capture Eret (The other riders are on a small iceberg.] Astrid: I don’t like it. They should’ve been back with Hiccup by now. Ruffnut: I don’t like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything! Snotlout: But, baby, I grew facial hair for you. Fishlegs: Me too. Astrid: What if Drago shot them down? What if...they need our help? We have to find them. Fishlegs: W-wait, What? No, but Stoick said... Astrid: It doesn’t matter what he said, if they’ve all been captured. Come on! Eret: Do we go back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Okay - Astrid: Works everytime. Ash and Hiccup Flying with Valka (We see Ash and Hiccup Hiccup: Hey,hey I thought we're going to eat. Valka: Oh we are. (As they waited until Bewilderbeast - Valka:(laugh) - - Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist and the Villians appears (They fly down Eret: Astrid: - (As they see Astrid: What's down there? Fishlegs: - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pooh and his friends, Stoick and Gobber Arrived/Stoick meets Valka after 20 years (We see Ash and Hiccup look at dragons flying as the babies play with Toothless and Pikachu) Hiccup: Well Ash we can't wait around for Drago for attack this place. We gotta find him first. Ash Ketchum: '''What ever you say Hiccup. - - '''Hiccup: Let's go! (Then someone grab Hiccup covering his mouth) Ash Ketchum: Hiccup. (Then two cat which is Alex and Tigger caught Ash by surprised) Tigger: Gotcha! Alex: We got him! We got him! Gloria: '''They got him! '''Melman: They got him! They got him! Rabbit: They got him. Misty: '''Ash Ash Ketchum: Where - Stoick: Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gobber: Uh you handle this one. - - - Ash Ketchum: Valka! Squidward: Ash you know her? Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's Hiccup's long lost Mother and Stoick's long lost wife. Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Pooh: What? Rabbit: What? Eeyone: Huh? Zazu: What? Littlefoot: What? Cera: What? Guido: What? SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Patrick Star: (slap his head) What?! Eurgene Krabs: What?! Sandy Cheeks: What?! Melman: What?! Gloria: Excuse me? Rico: Kowalski: What?! - - - Misty&Brock: Hiccup's Mother! - - - - - - - Valka: I know what you gotta say Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away these years why I come back to you? To our son. Well what Gobber: This is what I Valka: I know you raise Hiccup alone - - - - - - Eret helping Astrid and the others (Meanwhile - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Now let me return a favor. "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"/Dragon Hunters are here Hiccup: You wouldn't believe Ash Ketchum: Stoick: - - - - - - - - - - - - (For the Dancing and the Dreaming song starts) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: I don't know something bad. (Outside Misty: - - - - - - - - - - - Battle of the Bewilderbeest/Stoick's Sacrifice (The dragons Drago Bludvist: - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Eret: Thanks I think. Astrid: Where you two been Ash Ketchum: Well you know catching up with our mother. - Astrid: That's your mother. Hiccup: Now you know - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Stoick you can't die! Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stoick's Funeral ( Gobber: (They launches arrows on fire on the ship as it burns along with Stoick's lifeless body inside) Hiccup: I'm sorry dad. (Everyone is sad) Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Valka: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist: Your chief is dead. - Drago Bludvist: No one protect you (As Drago's Bewilderbeast began freezes Final Battle/Ash and Toothless became New Alpha Dragons (Our heroes made it back to Berk, but it was too late Hiccup: Oh no! Fishlegs: They taken our dragons. Ash Ketchum: You guys district Drago's Bewilderbeast, Hiccup,Pikachu and I gotta save Toothless and stop Drago and the villians once and for all. Littlefoot: I'm coming too. Ash Ketchum: No Littlefoot it's too dangerous, it's me and Hiccup this time to fight against Drago by ourselves. Skipper: Ash's right Littlefoot. Grandpa Longneck: Ash and Hiccup will rescue Toothless and stop the villians,while you,Pooh,their friends,Grandma, and I we must distract Drago's Bewilderbeast. - - - - - - - - - Fishlegs: I'm okay! (We see Ash,Pikachu,and Hiccup Drago Bludvist: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup look out! (It was too late, Drago's Bewilderbeast freezes both Hiccup, Toothless, Ash and Pikachu inside) Drago:(laugh) Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh no! Littlefoot: Ash! Hiccup! No! Grandma Longneck: (gasped) - - - - - - - - - - - Valka: Hiccup. (When she saw that it was a blue glow and getting brighter, the crystal broke into pieces to reveal Toothless has blue glows on his back) Littlefoot: They save him. Ash Ketchum: '''Good work Toothless. You okay Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Yeah thanks to you. Ash Ketchum: (he smile on Hiccup and then he turn on Drago's Bewilderbeast) I will not let you hurt my friends,my family, nor my best friend/brother. For you and the villians your terror ends here and now. (Drago's Bewilderbeast roar) Hiccup: They challenging to the Alpha. Valka: To protect you. Korra: Go get them Ash and Toothless! - - - - '''Ichy: Don't you stand there, Dil, get them! - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: - - Drago: Never! Come on! (Drago's Bewilderbeast roar) Ash Ketchum: Dragons, attack! - - - - - - Hiccup & Ash: The alpha protects them all. - Flaps: Well this last of him. (The vultures are laughing) Dizzy: Buzzie: - - - - Kowalski: - Littlefoot: Ash and Toothless both became two new Alpha Dragons? Cera: I guess so. - - Hiccup and Ash became a New Chief of Berk/Ending Hiccup: You were amazing Ash. Ash Ketchum: You too, Hiccup. Hiccup: - - - - Skipper: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup it's time - - - - - - Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk. A bit - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup (V.O.): (The End) Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts